Helsinki region commuter rail (NC)
The commuter rail system in Helsinki region is the primary means of public transport from those parts of Nylandia not included in the capital region, to the urban centre. Some lines also offer extensive services in inner suburban areas. The system uses the same tracks (or parallel) as the inter-city trains. List of stations Northwest After station name: the lines that serve the station Those of Satakuntese Railway *Karkkila: F, Fn *Maikkala: F, Fn *Vihti: F, Fn *Metsäkulma: F, Fn *Otalampi: F, Fn, O *Härkälä: Fn, O *Ruskela: Fn, O *Velskola: F, Fn, O *Kunnarla: Fn, O *Nupuri: Fn, O *Mikkelä: Fn, O *Espoo, see below Those of Lohja branch *Hiidensalmi: J *Lohjankirkko: J *Lohja: J *Ventelä: J *Muijala: J *Lieviö: J *Palojärvi: J *Veikkola, see below Those of Turku Railway *Pääkslahti: Ä, Än *Oinasjoki: Ä, Än *Nummela: Ä, Än, U *Huhmari: Än, U *Veikkola: Ä, Än, U, J *Haapajärvi: Än, U *Kauhala: Än, U *Loojärvi: Än, U *Espoonkartano: Än, U *Näkinkylä: Än, U *Espoo, see below Those of Hanko Railway *Karjaa: Y *Inkoo: Y *Siuntio: Y *Vuohimäki: Y *Kirkkonummi: Y, S *Tolsa: S *Jorvas: S *Masala: S *Luoma: S *Mankki: S *Kauklahti: S, E *Espoo, see below Those of Espoo urban railway *'Espoo': F, Fn, O, Ä, Än, U, J, Y, S, E *Tuomarila: E *Koivuhovi: E *Kauniainen: E *Kera: E *Kilo: E *Leppävaara: Fn, O, Än, U, J, S, E, A *Mäkkylä: A *Pitäjänmäki: E, A *Valimo: A *'Huopalahti': Fn, O, Än, U, J, S, E, A, Mm, Mv, X, Z *Ilmala: A, Mm, Mv, X, Z *Pasila: all system trains Northeast Those of Airport Ring Railway *Kivistö, see below *Viinikkala: Mm (to east), Mv (to west) *Aviapolis: Mm (to east), Mv (to west) *Helsinki-Vantaa: Mm (to east), Mv (to west) *Ruskeasanta: Mm (to east), Mv (to west) *Leinelä: Mm (to east), Mv (to west) *Hiekkaharju, see below Those of Klaukkala branch *Klaukkala: X *Luhtajoki: X *Luhtaanmäki, see below Those of Nurmijärvi Railway *Rajamäki: Z *Alhonniitty: Z *Nurmijärvi: Z *Nummimäki: Z *Syväoja: Z *Luhtaanmäki: Z, X *Keimola: Z, X *Kivistö: Z, X, Mm, Mv *Petas: Z, X, Mm, Mv *Myllymäki: Z, X, Mm, Mv *Vantaankoski: Z, X, Mm, Mv *Martinlaakso: Z, X, Mm, Mv *Louhela: Z, X, Mm, Mv *Myyrmäki: Z, X, Mm, Mv *Malminkartano: Z, X, Mm, Mv *Kannelmäki: Z, X, Mm, Mv *Pohjois-Haaga: Z, X, Mm, Mv *'Huopalahti': Fn, O, Än, U, J, S, E, A, Mm, Mv, Z, X *Ilmala: A, Z, X, Mm, Mv *Pasila: all system trains Those of Finnish Main Railway *Riihimäki: R, Rn *Monni: R, Rn *Hyvinkää: R, H, Rn *Palopuro: H, Rn *Jokela: R, H, Rn *Nuppulinna: H, Rn *Purola: H, Rn *Saunakallio: H, Rn *Järvenpää: R, H, Rn *Kyrölä: H, Rn *Ristinummi: H, Rn *Kytömaa: H, Rn *Kerava: see below Those of Tuusula branch *Tuusula: K, Kn *Otsola: K, Kn *Kerava: see below Those of Savonian Railway *Lahti: L, T *Hakosilta: L *Levanto: L *Kaukajärvi: L *Mäntsälä: L, T *Lukkokoski: L *Haarajoki: L *Kerava: see below Those of Old Porvoo Railway *Nikkilä: N *Martinkylä: N *Talmo: N *Ahjo: N *Kerava: see below Those of Kerava urban railway *'Kerava': R, H, Rn, K, Kn, L, T, N *Savio: Rn, K, Kn, N *Vallinoja: Rn, K, Kn, N *Korso: Rn, K, Kn, N *Rekola: Rn, K, Kn, N *Koivukylä: Rn, K, Kn, N *Hiekkaharju: Rn, K, Kn, N, Mm, Mv *'Tikkurila': R, H, Rn, K, Kn, L, T, N, Mm, Mv *Puistola: Rn, K, Kn, N, Mm, Mv *Tapanila: Rn, Kn, Mm, Mv *Malmi: Rn, K, Kn, N, Mm, Mv *Pukinmäki: Rn, Kn, Mm, Mv *Oulunkylä: Rn, K, Kn, N, Mm, Mv *Käpylä: Rn, Kn, Mm, Mv *Pasila: all system trains East Those of Karelian Railway *Porvoo: P, Pn, V *Peippola: P, Pn *Lehtimäki: P, Pn *Haikkoo: P, Pn *Tolkkinen: P, Pn, V *Kilpilahti: P, Pn *Neste: P, Pn, V *Boksi: P, Pn *Söörkulla: P, Pn, Ö *Sikenlinna: P, Pn, Ö, V *Vaakkola: Pn, Ö *Sipoo-Koivuhaka: Pn, Ö *Itäsalmi: Pn, Ö *Suola: Pn, Ö *Mellunmäki: P, Pn, Ö, V, Helsinki metro 1A *Pasila: all system trains Helsinki and Pasila The trains Mm, Mv, R, Rn, P, Pn, V, L, T, Z, Y, Ä, Än, J, F, Fn have their urban terminus at Helsinki Central railway station, while the others have their terminus at the westernmost or easternmost tracks of Pasila station. Etymology of line names Those that end up in small "n", are those that serve at night, late evening and early morning. The M-line has two designations: Mm for clockwise ('m'yötäpäivään) and Mv for the opposite ('v'astapäivään). Note that a possible second letter is here minuscule only due to technical limitations; actually they are majuscule but a half in size to the first. Helsinki region commuter rail was the first public transport entity to use umlaut wovels as designations. Scale of service The maximum service occurs at Mon-Fri rush hours, when there are departures from Pasila (northbound) and arrivals to Pasila (from north) at intervals: *Line F, 30 min *Line O, 20 min *Line J, 20 min *Line Ä, 30 min *Line U, 30 min *Line Y, 30 min *Line S, 20 min *Line E, 10 min *Line A, 10 min *Line Mm, 10 min *Line Mv, 10 min *Line X, 20 min *Line Z, 20 min *Line R, 30 min *Line H, 30 min *Line K, 30 min *Line N, 20 min *Line L, 20 min *Line T, 40 min *Line P, 20 min *Line V, 20 min *Line Ö, 10 min ...which means 72,5 arrivals and departures per hour. The minimum service occurs at Mon-Fri early morning (ca 3 am), when there are departures from Pasila (northbound) and arrivals to Pasila (from north) at intervals: *Line Fn, 60 min *Line J, 60 min *Line Än, 60 min *Line S, 60 min *Line E, 30 min *Line Mm, 30 min *Line Mv, 30 min *Line Z, 60 min *Line Rn, 60 min *Line Kn, 60 min *Line Pn, 60 min ...which means 14 arrivals and departures per hour. Future An extension of the Tuusula branch into the western side of Lake Tuusula is under construction, due to be completed in 2010. A new railway, mostly running in tunnel between Leppävaara and Luhtaanmäki, is approved and will be constructed between 2010 and 2013. The cost of the 4-track railway is thought to be about one billion UMK. The section will have the stations of Lintuvaara, Pähkinärinne, Askisto, Odilampi, Vestra and Heponiitty, and it will handle a part of traffic between Helsinki and the railway sections toward Nurmijärvi and Klaukkala. The route of Line N is due to be continued from Nikkilä to Porvoo Central. A ring route is also planned, using mainly existing tracks: Karjaa-Lohja-Nummela-Rajamäki-Hyvinkää-Järvenpää-Nikkilä-Kilpilahti(Neste station). Pasila station is working at the limit of its capacity, and there is a plan to alleviate this problem by diverting the southern section to a new railway running in tunnel, connecting Huopalahti to Käpylä through Ilmalanaukio. There are more distant construction plans: *extension of Klaukkala branch to Röykkä *connecting Espoo and Tikkurila to Pasila with tunnels: ** the Espoo tunnel for those lines that stop in that section only at Leppävaara and Huopalahti, as well as intercity trains ** the Tikkurila tunnel for those lines that don't stop between Tikkurila and Pasila, as well as intercity trains *a new branch between Kauklahti and Mustalahti, becoming an extension to Line E Recent cooperation It was published in a press conference on May 15, 2009, that VR has entered into a cooperation scheme with Central Nylandian Regional Centre of Development (run by municipalities of Tuusula, Järvenpää, Kerava and Nurmijärvi). The latter organisation will build up a complementary railway service at Central Nylandia region. The new lines will be: *Järvenpää-Tuusula-Hyrylä- Helsinki-Vantaa Airport, constructed by 2015; *Kerava-Hyrylä-Rusutjärvi-Nurmijärvi-Röykkä, constructed by 2020; *Nurmijärvi-Koutti-Nukari-Jokela, constructed by 2025, and *Lepsämä-Klaukkala-Nummimäki-Palojoki-Jäniksenlinna-Järvenpää, constructed by 2030. Category:New Coordinates